yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 152
Service 152 was a trunk service based in the East and Central, interconnecting Bedok, Eunos, Paya Lebar, Tai Seng, Bartley and Toa Payoh. It was a popular service among commuters due to passenger demands between the factories and industrial buildings along Paya Lebar Rd and Upp Paya Lebar Rd and the residential estates of Bedok, Eunos and Toa Payoh. Double-deck buses which is Leyland Olympian 2-Axles were deployed to better cater to the high passenger demands of the service. Former Route Information (Before withdrawal) Direction 1 (Bedok – Toa Payoh) *Bedok North Ave 1 (Bedok Int) *New Upp Changi Rd (opp Chai Chee Est) *New Upp Changi Rd (opp Chai Chee Cplx) *Changi Rd (aft Perpetual Succour Ch) *Changi Rd (bef Siglap Plain) *Changi Rd (bef Jln Wakaff) *Changi Rd (bef Lor 110 Changi) *Changi Rd (opp Kg Eunos CC) *Changi Rd (aft Lor 106 Changi) *Changi Rd (Joo Chiat Cplx) *Geylang Rd (bef Tg Katong Cplx) *Paya Lebar Rd (Paya Lebar TAS) *Paya Lebar Rd (opp Paya Lebar Stn) *Paya Lebar Rd (opp CISCO HQ) *Paya Lebar Rd (bef Circuit Link) *Paya Lebar Rd (opp A-Z Bldg) *Paya Lebar Rd (S’pore Shell Club) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (opp Lor Tai Seng) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (KAPO Fty) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (aft Paya Lebar St) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (bef New Ind Rd) *Bartley Rd (opp Outram Inst) *Bartley Rd (opp Ramakrishna Mission) *Bartley Rd (opp How Sun Dr) *Bartley Rd (opp Lor Gambir) *Bartley Rd (aft Jln Labu Ayer) *Braddell Rd (Kg Woodleigh) *Braddell Rd (PUB Recreation Club) *Braddell Rd (bef Braddell Flyover) *Braddell Rd (SBS HQ) *Braddell Rd (Blk 219) *Lor 6 Toa Payoh (Blk 1) *Lor 4 Toa Payoh (opp N.S. Electronic) *Lor 4 Toa Payoh (opp Chung Hwa Free Clinic) *Lor 6 Toa Payoh (opp Blk 192) *Toa Payoh Central (Toa Payoh Temp Int) Direction 2 (Toa Payoh – Bedok) *Toa Payoh Central (Toa Payoh Temp Int) *Lor 6 Toa Payoh (Blk 192) *Lor 4 Toa Payoh (Chung Hwa Free Clinic) *Lor 4 Toa Payoh (N.S. Electronic) *Lor 6 Toa Payoh (opp Blk 1) *Braddell Rd (opp Blk 219) *Braddell Rd (opp SBS HQ) *Braddell Rd (aft Braddell Flyover) *Braddell Rd (opp PUB Recreation Club) *Braddell Rd (opp Kg Woodleigh) *Bartley Rd (bef Jln Labu Ayer) *Bartley Rd (aft Lor Gambir) *Bartley Rd (aft How Sun Dr) *Bartley Rd (Ramakrishna Mission) *Bartley Rd (Outram Inst) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (aft New Ind Rd) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (opp Paya Lebar St) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (opp KAPO Fty) *Upp Paya Lebar Rd (aft Lor Tai Seng) *Paya Lebar Rd (opp S’pore Shell Club) *Paya Lebar Rd (A-Z Bldg) *Paya Lebar Rd (aft Circuit Link) *Paya Lebar Rd (CISCO HQ) *Paya Lebar Rd (Paya Lebar Stn) *Sims Ave (aft Tg Katong Cplx) *Sims Ave (Blk 414) *Sims Ave (Eunos Stn) *Sims Ave East (aft Kg Eunos) *Sims Ave East (aft Lor Marzuki) *Sims Ave East (Kembangan Stn) *Sims Ave East (opp Perpetual Succour Ch) *New Upp Changi Rd (Chai Chee Cplx) *New Upp Changi Rd (Chai Chee Est) *Bedok North Ave 1 (Bedok Int)